Fruits of the Forbidden Forest
by yaoifangirlHolly
Summary: Harry/Cedric, Harry/Draco. Draco tells Harry how the Forbidden Forest really got its name... Graphic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**Story: Harry learns how the Forbidden Forest really came to get its name...**

Harry had known Draco was going to make some scathing comment, he couldn't resist whenever they passed in the corridor. But this time it was an unusual one indeed.

"So, Potter, have you been to the Forbidden Forest yet?" The amused look on his face told Harry that he should be embarrassed by the question he was being asked, but he didn't understand it.

"What are you on about Malfoy?"

Draco smirked, and Harry sighed, exasperated. "You know what I mean, Potter. Don't act all innocent."

"I don't have time for this," Harry muttered, stepping forward to keep walking, but Draco caught his arm, in a surprisingly gentle manner for someone who was supposed to be his enemy.

"Do you really not know, Harry?"

Harry tried to take a breath, confused as to why Draco saying his first name had him blushing.

"I thought everyone knew," Draco said. "Do you want me to show you why the Forbidden Forest really has that name?"

"Shouldn't we get back to our dorms?"

"Come on Potter, I know you've broken rules before. Really, you and I would have made good friends."

Harry finally turned to make eye contact with Draco. Without a scowl on his face, the boy actually was quite good looking, he realised, his heart skipping a beat.

"Fine, let's go."

After some walking at last they reached the Forbidden Forest. The night air was pleasingly cool, and Harry felt a shiver of anticipation at this secret nightly adventure. It was last thing he had expected to happen, that was for sure.

"Here we are, Potter," Draco said at last, and motioned for Harry to follow him through an opening in the trees. The moonlight shone through openings in the trees, creating lit patches amongst the darkness.

"What, exactly, am I meant to be looking at, Malfoy?" Harry spoke in an irritated tone, hoping it would cover the sudden nervousness he felt.

"Alright, I'll tell you, Potter, calm down." The grin on Draco's face broadened. "We call this place the Forbidden Forest, because people come here to privately...satisfy themselves."

Seeing that Harry still wasn't understanding him, he rolled his eyes. "Fine, Potter, I'll have to show you if you're really that naive."

Taking Harry's arm again he led him through the quietness of the trees, the moonlight shining down onto his white blonde hair. Harry had the urge to say something to him, but didn't know what. He tried to shake the feeling off, but it stuck with him, until Draco distracted him.

"Look, over there Potter."

Harry stepped over to stand behind the tree Draco was hiding behind, and peered out, feeling hyper aware of Draco stood to his left.

He could make out a shadowy figure, knelt on the ground, a hand stroking his erection. It was a guy, masturbating, in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, Harry realised, trying to get a breath.

"Do you want to keep watching, Harry?"

Harry's face burned, as he averted his eyes downwards.

"I-I don't understand," he whispered. "What is this place?"

"People come here to jack themselves off, Potter. Or jack each other off," he added softly, as Harry tried to slow his racing heart, unable to believe he was caught in such a surreal situation. "Hey Potter, didn't you have thing for that Diggory boy?"

"Huh?" Harry blinked, not understanding the bizarre turn of conversation.

"Cedric Diggory," Draco repeated simply. "You're hot for him, right?"

"W-Why-" It was all Harry could see, though his deepening blush probably told Draco he was right.

"Turn around Potter."

Harry did so immediately, and his eyes widened. The moonlight had moved across, and now fell across the area in front of them, revealing the identity of the mystery masturbator. It was Cedric Diggory. All Harry's blood began to rush downwards, but he couldn't take his eyes away from the scene – the expression on Cedric's face as he repeatedly stroked his cock. For a moment he had forgotten that Draco was even still there.

"It looks like golden boy Diggory is frustrated about something," Draco observed dryly, as Harry turned away. "Don't you want to watch, Potter? I'm sure Diggory won't mind, maybe you're the reason he's jacking off in the first place?"

"What do you mean?" Harry could feel the pounding of his heart in his ears now, as he turned so that Cedric was behind him. It didn't feel right to watch, though it was hot, at least, for Harry, who had been attracted to Cedric for a while now.

"I guess the rumours never got to you, Potter, but some people witnessed Cedric telling you to have a bath that time, and from where they were standing, he looked pretty attracted to you." Draco smirked. "I think you should go help him out. It is Forbidden Forest protocol you know."

"N-No, I – "

"Scared, Potter? I'll help you."

Grabbing Harry firmly by the arm, Draco led him out into the clearing where Cedric was knelt.

"Diggory, I've got Potter here," he began loudly, and all Harry saw was the rabbit-in-the-headlights expression on Diggory's face, before he cast his eyes down to the ground, his face burning hotter and hotter. "He likes you, and you like him and whatever, so I thought he could help you out." Giving Harry a final shove towards Cedric, he walked off, leaving Harry not knowing where to look.

"Harry," Cedric murmured, and he felt a hand on his arm, tugging him down so that he fell into the same kneeling position as Cedric was before him. The moment he looked up at Cedric, all he saw was his handsome, flushed face, and he leaned in and kissed him. After thirty breathless, incredible seconds of kissing, and being kissed, Harry pulled back, gasping for air.

"H-How did you know I liked you too? I mean, Draco said – "

"I didn't know for sure, I just hoped," Cedric replied breathlessly. "Then I saw just now, you've got a hard on, Harry." He leaned right in to whisper in Harry's ear. "And it's really hot."

He rested against Harry, and Harry sensed the movement of his hand, and realised he had resumed touching himself. Harry had never felt so turned on in his life.

"Cedric..."

"Harry, would you..." The boys' heavy breaths were almost synchronised as they indulged in the sensuality of the moment, and Cedric hesitantly took Harry's hand and guided it to his swollen cock. Harry took it, and mimicked the actions he had always made whenever he jacked himself off.

Soon Cedric was beginning to gasp and pant Harry's name as the sensations built. Harry could feel his own body getting hot as he imagined Cedric's was, and his other hand instinctively went to his own erection, which was straining against his trousers, desperate to be touched. Unzipping his trousers, he began to touch himself clumsily as he continued to stroke Cedric, who was now panting and arching and thrusting into Harry's hand.

"Nnn...Harry," Cedric cried, his eyes widening as the pleasure intensified once again, and he jerked into Harry's strokes frantically as his climax approached. He let out a long low shudder and came, spurting messily into Harry's hand, the liquid running down Harry's fingers. There was a brief silence, as Cedric tried to recover his breath, his fringe stuck to the sweat on his forehead.

Harry knelt awkwardly, wiping one hand on the grass, and still touching himself with the other. Cedric recovered relatively quickly, he had knelt against Harry to get his breath back, and must have looked down.

"It's your turn now Harry," he said breathlessly, tugging Harry's trousers and underwear down around his knees to completely expose his erection. All Harry caught was his seductive smile before he knelt down, and took Harry in his mouth.

Harry opened his mouth to object, then gasped instead as Cedric began small sucking and kissing motions, teasing Harry with his tongue. It was likely due to the fact that he had been so completely turned on by Cedric's moans before, that Harry came after only 30 seconds of Cedric's mouth movements. He tried desperately to hold back.

"Cedric, Cedric stop, I'm going to come," he said, writhing away from Cedric, though to no avail.

He closed his eyes, feeling ashamed as the delicious sensations overcame him and he moaned aloud and came, white substance shooting into Cedric's mouth. The other boy swallowed, then coughed. "You taste sweet Harry," he smiled, as he straightened up, wiping his mouth. "Do you want me to keep going?"

Harry shook his head, his face burning.

Meanwhile, from behind the very same tree which Harry had first spotted Cedric, Draco was now hiding again. He had been there the whole time. One of the Forbidden Forest's activities – voyeurism. Draco had been hot for Harry for some time. He had needed to jack off all day and had planned to come to the Forbidden Forest to do it, but when Potter had gone to jack Diggory off, then had Diggory suck him off too...well, it was all too much for Draco, and from behind the tree he had swiftly and silently discarded all his clothes, then pumped his cock as he watched Harry's expressions of pleasure. Draco had had to clamp his other hand over his mouth, to muffle his guttural noises of pleasure as he saw Harry's eyes shut and mouth open as the boy came. Shortly after, he had shut his own eyes to finish himself, arching forward and spraying come out onto the tree in front of him, then slumping forwards against it, still quivering all over.

The morning after, Draco didn't see either Harry or Cedric, however, a few days later Harry sent him a note in class –

_Cedric and I are going to the Forbidden Forest again tonight, would you like to join us? At midnight?_

He wasn't sure how to take it – why would Harry want him there? Did Harry like him? Did Cedric know Harry had invited him? Because if he hadn't it would be really awkward, and Draco didn't want to cause trouble between the two. He scribbled back –

_Is Diggory okay with that?_

Harry's reply was brief, but it had Draco blushing with happiness, and he was glad that he sat in front of Harry, so Harry could not see this.

_We want you there. _


End file.
